


Hombre de las cavernas.

by G0SPEL



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Houis Stylinson, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), homosexual - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lovewins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0SPEL/pseuds/G0SPEL
Summary: [Donde Louis es un disoluto que causa colera en un brujo; dado desliz ocasiona el ser transportado a la era de las cavernas.O tambien: obra que narra el largo camino que Louis recorre donde, mientras evita enemigos con poderes sobrenaturales va devaneando al lado de un hombre con extraño lenguaje y mil emociones que florecen en cada toque que éste cede a su piel]G0SPEL derechos reservados 2017.Wattpad: GospelVqz.





	Hombre de las cavernas.

El fin justifica los medios, pero, ¿qué justifica el fin?


End file.
